You are my home
by Northerndirewolf
Summary: After Sansa Stark, the beautiful daughter of Eddard 'Ned' Stark and Catelyn Stark have retaken Winterfell with her Bastard brother Jon Snow, they try to rebuild Winterfell with each other's help and unknowingly comes closer to each other and struggle with the feelings that are not brotherly-sisterly at all. Jon is yet to know his parentage.
1. Chapter 1: King in the North

**Author's Note : This is the first time I'm writing fanfiction. Corrections are welcome! Also published in wattpad under user name needle_no_one**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Game of thrones. Only some of my own characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: King in the North**

"King in the North", the words were still floating in his mind. All his life, he wanted nothing more than to be a Stark, to be the part of Stark family, to be cared by Lady Stark as she did for all her children. But when it came to him, she changes to something people forced themselves to believe. She really disliked him. And there was Robb, Arya, Bran, Rickon who other than his father, Lord Stark, loved him as their own brother. But Sansa, as her Lady mother, had never showed much warm affection for him. He won't blame her though, she was always too busy with her stitches, singing and dancing, mastering the courtesies. She lacked nothing to be a proper lady. She was the daughter of Winterfell, they had rang the bells since sunrise to sunset when she was born. She was always pretty with her auburn hairs, and vivid blue eyes. Her beauty was known. Words of her beauty were gossiped all over the Seven Kingdoms. Jon could count the times she had actually exchanged conversation with him as he was just a bastard-brother to her. She didn't hate him as her Lady mother did though, but she never thought him as her own brother.

When his sisters had left for Kings Landing with their father, he had left for the wall. They had left for riches and glories, he had left for fighting against the darkest forces. Never in his life, he had thought he would come back to this castle, to Winterfell as he had never thought Sansa would come to him.

The feeling that, Sansa, at least on her darkest hours thought about him, even though as a last option, makes him feel something he could never express. The day he saw her in the courtyard of Castle Black, her eyes were searching for his. When he met her eyes, his eyes went larger in disbelief and he walked down the steps without leaving her gaze. He was walking fast as if she would disappear like a dream. But she was a reality.

The day she came running to hug him was the only day Jon would like to carve in his soul for the rest of his life. That day was one of the most beautiful days in his life, though he really never had much beautiful days. He felt more 'home' than he ever felt in his life, maybe because she was the only family left to him, most probably. Or maybe, after all those horrific events that happened to him, even got killed by his own brothers of the Night's Watch, she came to him as a sunshine in the winter snow.

She was hugging him tight as if he was the last person she wanted to live for. He hugged her more close making sure she was the only person he would live for. Though she didn't say anything, he could hear her heart, her cries, they remembered their same family together, they remembered the same day they left Winterfell, they had cried for their same father because they bleed the same blood.

"Can you forgive me?", she had asked him with a pleading look in her eyes. The look broke his heart, she had never offended him. There was nothing to forgive. He had wanted to hug her and tell her that anything she ever did to him was always welcome to his heart. "There's nothing to forgive", he had tried to assure her. "Forgive me", she had demanded sweetly smiling at him. Her smile had everything that made him forget about everything bad ever happened to him. "Okay, I forgive you", he had smiled for the first time after those many years of horror. He hadn't stopped staring at her that day as she was having her hot soup and when she turned her gaze to his, he hesitatingly half smiled at her.

* * *

 **Just uploaded my 1st chap. Correction are welcome but no hateful comments please**


	2. Chapter 2: The Lady of Winterfell

**Chapter2: The Lady of Winterfell**

Sansa entered one chamber that she had once referred to as hers. And Arya's.

"Please make father say yes! Please! please ! It's the only thing I ever wanted.", She remembered telling her mother how much she wanted to go to Kings Landing. Her mother had told her that she would have to leave Winterfell, leave home. Why didn't she realise just then? Jon was right; they should have never left Winterfell.

The name of Jon made her feel a pang on heart. She always referred to him as her half brother, that way it sounded more proper than calling him bastard brother. However, her siblings were not like her. They all played with him, Robb was like his friend, Arya was always his favorite sister, Bran was the brother he had promised to view the wall together and little Rickon was everyone's favorite. However, Sansa couldn't guess what Jon thought about her. His awful sister who was stupid? Who believed in songs? Who was so stupid to see the reality?

Building the Winterfell with snow in Vale, she had tried remembering about Arya and herself playing snow, how Arya had always loved to embarrass her on the feasts, and how her brothers had laughed at it. But when her gaze turns to Jon, he had tried controlling his laughter, as he, the bastard of Winterfell dared laugh at the beautiful daughter of Winterfell. The way Jon tried to make his laugh stop makes her smile now. She regrets being so indifferent to Jon yet he was the one that fought of war to take back what was rightfully theirs.

She wanted to say sorry again and again until she was sure that he hold no grudge, but reading his mind was not easy. He was always so brooding type. "I'll protect you, I promise", Sansa too wanted to protected but she knew no one can protect anyone but protect oneself. But Jon indeed kept his promise, she couldn't deny it. They had retaken Winterfell but with a price, the death of their little brother. Sansa cried that day, watching his handsome face. She silently asked for his forgiveness. When Jon was declared King in the North, she was really happy for him. He was the only one on her miserable days that she could trust. He really deserved it.

* * *

 **A/n: here goes the 2nd chap**

 **BellatrixandNarcissa:** thanks. I hope you will appreciate the other chapters as well. Yours is the 1st ever comment on my first ever story. You'll always be special.


	3. Chapter 3: We are together

**A/n** : interactions from this chapter onwards.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: We are together and that's all matters.  
**

Jon summoned a council meeting the next day of his kingship. Lords of some of the Northern houses, Ser Davos, Maester Ben were already present when he entered the hall. Maester Ben was a kind and decent man whom Jon could trust with many important issues.

Everyone got up to pay their courtesies which made him feel awkward as all those were so new to him. Jon searched for another person who seemed to be missing, Sansa, the Lady of Winterfell. How could he ever start the council at her absence? She was the true heir of Winterfell, starting the council without her would be betraying her.

"Shall we start, Your Grace?", Maester Ben asked politely.

"Where is Lady Stark, did anyone sent for her?", Jon asked without answering the Maester.

Just then he heard footsteps approaching and there she was! Jon looked up, she was wearing a vivid green dress embroidered in silver, her hair was rope braided and half tied up, as her Lady mother. Her cheeks looked porcelain soft and her lips had a tinge of pink color. Jon could realize the fact that her beauty was gossiped all over the Seven Kingdoms.

"Your Grace", she bowed, "Forgive me. I kept you waited", she smiled while her eyes met his. He tried to smile at her but she turned her gaze to the other members which made him feel like a fool.

"That's alright, My Lady", he spoke looking at her as she adjusted herself to a chair. Referring him as 'Your Grace', and asking for his forgiveness was the last thing he expected from her. These courtesies were getting ridiculous to him.

"We can begin now", Jon said placing his hands over the table.

"Your Grace, though we know winter is coming but since the northern houses are united once again, most of Northern families suggest we need to celebrate together and have a feast together after the battle. And they want to hear what you have to say." , Maester Ben put forward an suggestion.

"Aye, that would be a refreshment to start everything anew, but not to forget the real war is yet to come", Jon smiled warmly to the old man. "And we don't have sufficient food and beverages to properly feed them all.", Jon silently looked ahead.

"That's totally right, Your Grace but some Lords have something to say", Maester Ben answered.

"Your Grace, May I speak?", Lord Cerwyn interrupted the conversation.

"Sure, Lord Cerwyn. Go on." Jon answered.

"House Cerwyn would like to offer a gift of apology to express their remorse for not being supportive on the battle and would like to provide food and beverages if his Grace is planning on having the feast. House Cerwyn would also like to provide refreshments for the coming winter as long as possible. We will be honoured much if you accept it with your heart, Your Grace."

"Thank you, Lord Cerwyn. We'll be happy to accept your apology. I'm will be very grateful for your help and House Stark will make sure to help you whenever in need", Jon spoke and turned his gaze towards Sansa.

"Do you have anything to say, My Lady? ", Jon asked Sansa which made her eyes glittering with joy.

"A feast? That would be totally great, Your Grace! But we need to make sure everyone is fed enough properly", Sansa spoke with such excitement that Jon would swear he never saw her happy after their reunion. Jon smiled.

"Since, Lady Stark consent on the celebrations, it is confirmed that there will be a feast very soon", Jon turned to other members,"What's next, my Lords?"

"Your Grace, House Manderly, also, is remorseful for not fighting by your side and would like to offer help", Lord Manderly spoke.

"I would love to hear what you have to offer, my Lord"

"Your Grace, Lady Sansa is now the Lady of Winterfell, daughter of the last true Warden of the North, we would like to provide some good handmaidens for her cause. Also we would like to provide some maids who will be helpful in the kitchens and laundry. I hope you will accept this apology as well. Thankyou"

"That will be very helpful my Lord. I'll be forever grateful. Can we have their service sooner?"

"Of course, Your Grace. I'll make sure they will be here by sunset"

"Is that all", Jon asked looking at everyone.

"Yes, Your Grace. That is all for today", Maester Ben answered him

"Then the council is over now", Jon spoke silently.

Everyone got up and bowed and turned to leave.

"Sansa, stay", Jon said without looking at her. His voice soft yet commanding.

"Your Grace", her eyes questioned.

"You don't have to call me that, you know..", Jon got up from his seat and walked towards the window, "..when no one is around!" he continued.

"Yes", Sansa nodded.

"Are you happy about the feast? Do you think we can do something extra for it?", Jon asked her looking out of the window. He could've asked her on the council meeting, but he didn't know what made him choose to ask her in private.

"I think we can add a dessert", her voice was so low that Jon wouldn't have heard her if he wouldn't have been paying full attention.

"And what dessert do you think would be good?", and he knew what she would reply.

"Lemon cakes?" They said it together. He saw her face lit up.

"Aye, I'll make sure of it", Jon said staring at her auburn hair moving in soft air. Suddenly her eyes went sad. And she lowered her eyes to the ground. Jon didn't know what did he said to make her sad.

"Sansa", he came closer and he could smell the scent of her hair and feel her warm breathing. "What is it", he was looking at her closely.

"You still remember what I like.. and I was always a stupid girl dreaming stupid dreams and I can never forgive myself for being indifferent to you... ", Sansa said continuously as tears slowly came rolling down her porcelain skin and disappeared on her soft pink lips.

"Sansa, that is not true.", Jon's voice was sad.

"Everyone is gone, I was forced to watch father's head on spike and Septa Mordane and Jory's and I blame myself for everything bad that ever happened.. I still regret the day we left for Winterfell, maybe we all would have still eating and laughing together if we hadn't.", with that Sansa began to weep.

"We are home, Sansa.", Jon's face sorrowful, "Not all of us. Only two of us but we are together and that's all matters. And no one can take that away from us." Jon pulled her into a tight embrace. Sansa hugged him back fiercely, letting her tears fall on his shoulder. How many times did he dream of holding her like this after their reunion? The feel that it makes her feel safe on his arms gives Jon hope to live. Jon wanted Sansa to be happy, she deserved to be happy. He wanted to protect her from every harm.

Sansa pulled apart and looked at him with her vivid blue eyes. Jon saw himself on them, and automatically his hand touched her cheeks and placed a kiss on her forehead. He could saw her closed eyes were as equally beautiful as those of opened. When she opened her eyes, she was still looking down, which gave him more time to stare at her. When she slowly brought her eyes to look at him, she caught him staring at her. Jon was sure that send shivers down his spine.

"Your Grace" A sudden voice interrupted everything and Jon broke the closeness. Ser Davos was standing on the door.

"Yes?"

"There are two carts from House Manderly, the guards need permission to open the gate."

"Yes, those must be the handmaidens and the maids. Let them in", Jon told him.

"Yes, Your Grace", Davos bowed before leaving.

"Mm.. I need to leave now", Sansa waited for his permission.

"You don't have to wait for my word, you know", Jon joked and let out a small laugh.

"Yes, Your Grace", Sansa smiled and bowed. Jon looked on as she departed.


	4. Chapter 4: You do know something, Jon!

**Sansa's POV**

It was morning and Sansa was watching as the people clean the ground and unloading the packages from the carts. Numerous carts from House Cerwyn had been arriving but Sansa failed to count them.

"My Lady", a voice interrupted her as she was watching the people. A girl in her twenties were standing next her. She was dressed in a thick dark green gown.

"Yes?", Sansa never saw her before. She was curious who she could be.

"I'm Bella, My Lady, and I'm to be your new handmaiden. I hope I won't disappoint you with my work. Once you show me what needs to be done, I will do it."

"Well, hello Bella I hope we can be good friends", Sansa tried smiling at her.

"I hope so too, My Lady", the girl was joyous. She had curly black hair which reminded her of Shae in Kings Landing but she looked nothing like her. Suddenly she missed her very much; Shae was the only friend she had in those miserable days. She didn't even got to say her goodbye.

"Ok, Bella. You may leave now", Sansa said slowly.

"My Lady", the girl bowed before leaving.

When Sansa returned her gaze to the courtyard, she saw the King talking to some men. He was wearing the cloak she made for him, which gave her happy feels, his hairs tied up in a bun.

He is handsome; the thought hesitatingly invaded her mind. He indeed grew up to be handsome, with his beard and brooding look.

When Jon turned his gaze, her eyes meet his. _I didn't mean to stare_ , she wanted to tell him "Your Grace", she bowed instead. "My Lady", he came up the stairs closer to her. "Did you have your breakfast?", he asked her.

"No, I was waiting for you", Sansa replied shortly.

"Come", Jon looked around to the men doing works and extended a hand to her. "You must be hungry"

"What were you talking to them about? ", Sansa walked with him.

"Well, whole Winterfell was burned to the ground and many important men were dead. We need people and their services, like, blacksmiths, stable boy, butchers and a lots more you know", Jon smiled at her. "Though we can now manage with the most important ones before the coming war"

"And they can help us?"

"Aye, they know men who can be useful and some of their sons could be helpful, I told them the younger ones will be taught sword fighting in return"

"It's too hard, to rebuild Winterfell, we had everything.", Sansa said, her voice was low.

"We'll make it as it was. And I need your help Sansa, I will do everything. But I just need you by my side", Jon stopped walking and turned to her.

"Ofcourse, I'm with you, as his Grace commands", Sansa joked which made Jon laugh. It was a rare laugh though.

Sansa sat down next to Jon at the breakfast table. Two maids were serving them food.

"So you've met your handmaiden?", Jon asked dunking a piece of bread on soup before eating vigorously. Jon's eating habit was childlike since long, which made her chuckle to herself.

"Yes, I met her. Actually she came to introduce herself. I think her name...mm..she said ..", Sansa tried remembering. She was so busy watching down to the courtyard, she didn't pay much attention maybe.

"Bella", Jon spoke without raising his head from the food.

"How.. How do you know?", she asked slowly. Sansa's curious mind failed to obey her and she almost felt silly asking that.

"Well, a King should know things. This and that", Jon replied taking a sip from the soup.

"Yes! I can't agree more, you know something"

* * *

By the evening, Sansa grew tired of needlework, so she decided to visit Godswood. Godswood always makes her feel home apart from being with Jon. Jon came with her to the Godswood the day he was declared 'King in the North', but now there were other works Jon has other than this.

Sansa never felt bad about Jon being the King. She won't. He was the only one in her life after everything fell apart. She wondered what her mother would've thought about Jon at this position. She wouldn't have disapproved, she wasn't a bad lady. She would've forgiven Jon, though everything wasn't his fault. Jon deserves to be loved; he deserved a mother's love.

She wondered if her father ever talked to him about his mother. A part of her felt what her father did was too wrong, and for this wrong move her mother was depressed, maybe the other women too and Jon. But the other part of her could never believe if her father really did anything wrong like that. He was a good man, honorable man and he died trying to save his daughters.

"Sansa Stark, the beautiful daughter of Eddard Stark, am I interrupting something?, Sansa heard a voice she was well familiar with. She didn't feel like looking back.

"Lord Baelish, what are you doing here?", Sansa asked looking ahead. She really didn't want to talk to him on Godswood, actually she didn't wanted to talk with him anywhere anymore. But Sansa had learned a lot, it wasn't about what she wants. She had to keep him close, they needed allies.

"May I sit, My Lady?", Petyr Baelish asked without answering her and refering to the seat next to her.

"You can", Sansa managed.

"You must be missing your family. I know Winterfell is now very lonely to you. But, my love, you have to do things to keep what you have. And you have to do it alone", Petyr tried to take her hand in his, which made her feel cold as if a snake was crawling. Sansa snatched her hand back.

" I'm just missing them, all! But I don't feel I'm alone, Jon is always there, Jon will help me in everything. I trust him, he's my brother, he will do everything and he will keep me safe", Sansa said looking ahead. She knew Jon would do anything if she asks for him to do.

"Do not mind, My Lady, but how long?", he demanded, clearly amused.

Sansa looked at him, bewildered.

"Soon he will be needing a wife to make a heir, he is now the King, did you forget what powers makes a man?"

"I didn't, I also didn't forget that you're too very determined to take the throne by yourself. I wonder what the Queen have to say about it.", Sansa looked staright to him, she could feel the tips of her ears burn red with anger. How could he ever thought he will be able to her again?

"Cersei suspects nothing of my motives.", he said condescendingly "She is blinded by power. The Queen will not know any of it, until you're planning to tell her"

"Not in this life", Sansa replied nonchalantly. With that she got up and walked without saying anything. His smug expression always made her anger reeling.

* * *

When she reached the castle, It was almost dark. She saw Jon standing on the railings. His expression was brood, as always but there was something more added to that, he was stone faced. He was staring at her with such intensity that she wished she could disappear in the dark.

"Jon, what are doing out here?", she asked awkwardly, she was hoping under her breath that Jon didn't see her with Petyr. He had grown a lot protective of her lately, which Sansa sometimes feels irritated but it feels really good to have someone care for her like her father did.

"Shouldn't I ask you the same question?" Jon paused. "You're the Lady of Winterfell and you shouldn't be out in the dark in late hours alone", and without another word, he walked away.

Sansa stood there with obvious confusion. _Well, why don't you come along then_ She wished she could make her thoughts heard, but she couldn't.

* * *

 **A/n** : thanks for the lovely comments.

 **Nana Potter** : I hope I can make them long, I'm trying :)

 **Lightingmist95** : I'll try to update as fast as possible. Happy to know you'll be waiting.


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings of closeness

**Chapter 5: Feelings** **of closeness.**

Jon closed the door with a loud thud behind him. Littlefinger sold her to the Boltons, she told him herself and yet she was there again talking to him. Jon didn't mean to spy, really. Her handmaiden told him she was in Godswood, he went to give her a company. He enjoyed time alone with her, it had always made him feel peaceful and happy. And he had a feeling that she felt the same way. She now needed to be with family. He wanted the same thing.

When he saw her seated with Petyr Baelish, he wanted to bang Baelish's head on the tree. But watching Sansa peaceful and talking with him made him feel relax but he could never trust Littlefinger. Sansa shouldn't talk to him, she should never be alone with him. She could've avoided him if she wanted, she could've told him or anyone if she wanted but she didn't which was making Jon more uncomfortable.

He didn't meant to be rude in the evening but he couldn't control his irritation. He wanted to make her safe by his side but she was too adamant to need his protection. She is now grown up He thought to himself. He closed his eyes and tried to keep calm. She is now grown up, she can protect herself... But she is my sister, damn it. He punched loudly on the table.

"Your Grace", there was a knock at the door.

"Come in", Jon tried to sound calm but he couldn't. He saw a maid standing there.

"Your Grace, Lady Sansa will be waiting for his Grace for dinner, along with Lady Brienne, and .."

"I'll be there", Jon gave a nod.

She bowed.

* * *

"Oh Pod, that was probably most pleasing day of mine but I had to escape. It was my only chance. Of course I do not have anything to do with his death. But I feel sorry for Lord Tyrion.", Jon heard Sansa's voice from the corridor.

"Yes, my Lady. Lord Tyrion told me you would never do such things. He told me you're innocent. I believe him. He was a kind man and..", Podrik stopped when he saw Jon.

"Your Grace", everyone got up to pay their respects. Jon nodded and sat next to Sansa; opposite to Brienne and Podrik.

"I'm glad you're back, Lady Brienne", Jon was indeed very happy. She could now be with Sansa when he couldn't be with her all the time.

"Thank you, Your Grace", Brienne smiled at him. Though now-a-days Sansa changed a lot, Jon wondered who would win the game of courtesies between Sansa and Brienne. Nights Watch was not a place for courtesies or for proper food. He and his brothers never ate proper food with proper manner. Eating was only for hunger not taste.

The maids served them the food. Jon looked at Sansa through the corner of his eyes. She was silent. He wondered if he treated her much rudely on the evening. He wanted her to be happy. He never liked seeing her sad or silent or tensed.

"You should wear a cloak, Sansa.", Jon told her when he saw she was only wearing a gown made of wool and furs on the cuffs. Jon couldn't help caring for her again. "Oh, you're just her bastard brother, stop showing care. She just started to accept you.", the thought invaded his mind.

"Its rather warm here, Your Grace.", but her voice was soft and small. He hated being called 'Your Grace' by her. She was the true-born daughter of Winterfell, he was just a bastard.

"Still..", when he looked at her, he met her gaze. The reflections of flames burning on the fireplace were dancing on her eyes. Her hair was loose and untidy and Jon was sure she was not at all dressed for the dinner. She looked too good to Jon. He didn't know why an untidy girl looked good to him. "There's a feast coming soon and don't get yourself unwell", Jon finished his sentence looking away from her.

"Yes, Your Grace"

"Don't call me that", Jon couldn't help this time. He closed his eyes hard and almost shouted at her throwing the wooden spoon back to bowl.

Everyone stopped eating and the room went silent for seconds.

"Jon..", Sansa exclaimed. "You are a King, and those are courtesies.", Sansa was trying to explain.

"Your Grace, may we be excused?", Brienne got up from the chair with Podrik, Sansa turned her gaze to them.

"You are excused"

"You haven't even finished", Sansa's voice was overlaid with Jon's voice.

"We ate on the way, My Lady" Brienne smiled.  
Brienne and Podrik bowed and left.

"You know you're being rude", Sansa protested returning her gaze to Jon "You're a King and a good King knows his duties and manners and .."

"I'm a bastard, I was at the Nights Watch and I wasn't there to master courtesies or speaking prettily to flatter", Jon's voice was now growing loud. He got up from his chair making a loud sound which made the maids gasp. He wanted nothing more than to throw them out of the window.

"Leave us", Jon commanded.

"What's wrong with you?", Sansa got up from her seat too. Her voice was small but it was cold and demanding.

Jon was very much confused himself actually why he was angry, really. Was it only because of her courtesies or was it for the evening? He thought to himself. Though deep down he knew, everything was about the evening.

"Jon, they were eating with us. Can you be at least warm to them?" Sansa referred to Brienne and Podrik.

"I was nice to them, it s you I was talking about", Jon was looking everywhere but her.

"What do you want me to do? I was just visiting Goodswood, I was bored all alone in the chamber, I needed to feel good.", Sansa sounded irritating.

She knew. She knew why he was angry and now there's no hiding from that. Jon didn't know what to say.

"I just lost half of my family, other half I don't know alive or not. What left is only you and you're always busy at things. You can't always protect me. I was bored and kind of sad being inside these stone walls all the time. I miss them, terribly." Sansa continued.

"You feel sad so you decided to talk to Petyr Baelish?", Jon quickly regretted his move. He hated himself for sounding over-protective and stupid.

"What? No... ", Sansa sounded surprised.

"I have lost them too, do you think it makes me happy when I couldn't came to help Robb? To fight by his side? It wasn't easy being there working as a steward doing stupid things when your head is all messed about the safety of your sisters who was surrounded by enemies. I wanted to come, and fight by Robb's side. . . .come. I wanted to go find Bran and Rickon..", Jon's voice broke on the last word and managed just a whisper. He looked at Sansa, he can feel his eyes wet and her's too.

Sansa abruptly hurried towards Jon and crashed herself to Jon. His eyes were closed automatically. Having her in hers arms melted all his anger. He hugged her tight. Why did she have to be with Littlefinger? He couldn't lose anymore. She was the only one left. His sister. His home.

"No, don't Jon.", Sansa was shaking her head constantly. "It may sound weird but only because you were not there with Robb, you're here with me. We're together."

"Sansa", he was brushing his cheeks on her hair. He tried to imagine how much she suffered to say such words. He wanted to know what else had happened to her. He wanted to make everything alright. He wanted to protect her, keep her safe by his side and never wanted to get her out of his sight. She made him feel home.

"Sansa", he called her name softly. "Do you really need to talk to Littlefinger about anything at all?", Jon desperately wanted her to say a big no.

"I was just sitting there, he came to talk. I didn't do it on purpose", Sansa said still on his arms.

"How does that answer my question?", Jon said stroking her hair getting slightly irritated and impatient.

"We need him, Jon. You know that. We need his army. We need to keep him happy.", Sansa slowly broke their embrace as if she didn't wanted to.

"You are not a entertainer. You are the Lady of Winterfell. And the beautiful daughter of Eddard Stark.", and Sansa would never know how much he meant when he said beautiful. He remembered how Sansa always loved being complimented about her beauty. And she got many of them. Jon saw her cheeks turning tinge of red even if the fire was burning low. He wanted to touch her red, blushing cheeks. But he have to control. He really have to. Those were not very brotherly like.

Jon started adjusting her auburn hair strands. He saw her closing her eyes when his fingers slightly brushed with her cheeks. Jon slide his fingers to the ends of her hair and incidentally landed on the curve of her front. Jon couldn't realize until she breathed heavily. He quickly removed his hand. It sent shivers down his spine. Sansa was not his little sister anymore; she was a grown-up lady now with a womanly figure. He shouldn't be that close to her.

He carefully looked at her eyes, Jon could see her lips parted and he looked on as her breath met his. Jon tried to shrug off what happened.

"You should go, get some sleep. Let me escort you to you chambers", Jon tried to break the awkward silence.

"Yes", her voice was small barely audible. She followed behind him. He didn't hold her hand like he always did. He didn't wanted to frighten her more.

"Goodnight, Sansa", Jon said as he stand on the doorway.

"Goodnight, Jon"

* * *

Sansa closed the door behind her and made sure Jon was gone. Then she took several deep breaths. She didn't know what just happened. She knew it was accident, she was sure of it. But why did Jon look at her that way. Sure he felt awkward but she could remember his looks had something deeper. She tried to control the thoughts but she could swear she saw his eyes searching for something in hers. As if he was trying to know her reaction. Sansa took another breath. Everything was normal, it s just her who made it more dramatic. It was an accident and maybe Jon just wanted to know if she's angry. That was all.

Sansa got up on her bed and tried to sleep. Jon's face came up on her mind as soon as she closed her eyes; everything about him was so perfect. His eyes looked cute to her, also his hair and his beard. She didn't know why she was thinking about Jon on her bed. Was she going mad or was this natural? Or was it normal? This was normal.

Sansa turned to left side and tried sleeping. "..The beautiful daughter of Eddard Stark", he said. Sansa smiled to herself. She didn't know why it was different with Jon, she had often been complimented about her beauty. Sansa couldn't have imagined Jon complimenting anyone at all. Sansa wondered whether their physical closeness were normal? Sansa wished it was normal, he was her brother.

Sansa tried to shrug off all the thoughts related to Jon. She forced herself not to think about him more, she tried to to sleep.

* * *

Jon hurried to his chambers. He felt his body burning, his hands burning. He was sure his body under his clothes are sweating. He removed his cloak as soon as he reached his chambers. He sat on the bed and tightly covered his face with his palms.

Jon tried hard to control the thoughts invading his mind. He wondered what Sansa was thinking. He hoped Sansa will understand, it was a total accident. He wanted to kick himself for being so close to her. He asked himself again and again why did he look up at her after all that happened.? He could've just said sorry. He should have said sorry to her, she didn't much liked the people much who didn't know manners and courtesies. He thought of apologizing to her the very next time he meets her.

He took the cloak from the bed to put in it's proper place. And when his fingers brushed against the furs, he smiled to himself. This cloak was very special for him, beyond special. He had never been so keen to his clothes. Maybe because he wore something having dire wolf sigil in it, which he always wanted to wear. Every time, he wears this cloak, it reminds him of the time Sansa spend to make it for him, which was why it was beyond special to him.

He carefully moved his fingers over the furs and it was when he felt something silk thread like tangled with the furs. He slowly moved closer to the candles to have a better view, he saw some red hairs were entangled with the furs. He smiled to himself remembering how she embraced him. He didn't want to throw away her long silk hair; he placed them in between a piece of paper and placed them under his mattress. He didn't know why he did that. He didn't want to know, for trying to know will cost him his sleep and Jon was very much tired and he needed to sleep..

* * *

 **A/n:** I hope it's long. But I will try to write more long chapters.

 **Nana Potter** : I actually wrote four chapters and posted it on Wattpad, And then I shared it here. But now I think I will continue it on here.

 **danyswan** : Thanks. I hope you will find this chapter long :))


	6. Chapter 6: Tears that won't stop

Chapter **6: Tears that won't stop.**

Sansa woke up rather late. After a hot bath, she chose a deep greenish-blue gown to wear. She made it herself just before she left for Kings Landing. Standing in front the mirror, she combed her hair.

"My lady", she heard a knock at the door.

"Oh Bella, please come in", Sansa opened the door for her handmaiden.

"My Lady, His Grace has called for a council meeting after the breakfast", Bella informed her.

"Did everyone already broke their fast?", Sansa asked curling her front hair strands to the back.

" My Lady, His Grace is waiting for you at the breakfast, I was sent to escort you"

"Oh, I'm so stupid. I got up late. I shouldn't keep the King waiting. Can you please help me do my hair?", Sansa hastened

"Of course, My Lady. Do you have a style you want in particular?", Bella asked her.

"Mm.. do this rope braid.. rope braided half up. It's a quick style. My mother always used to like this style", Sansa smiled to herself.

"I'm afraid I never got to know Lady Catelyn. She was a fine woman, so they say.", Bella told braiding her hair.

"She was. She was fierce and strong and beautiful...", Sansa began to contemplate. She recalled how her mother always did her hair.

"So are you, My Lady. Here, we are done.", Bella combed her hair giving it a final touch.

"Thank you", Sansa smiled looking herself at the mirror. "Shall we go?", Sansa asked turning to her handmaiden.

"Yes, My Lady"

* * *

Jon's face lit up as soon as he saw her. He got up as she walked through the door.

"Your Grace", Sansa bowed and smiled. The brightest he had ever seen after their reunion. The Northern colour always suited her well although she looked more like a Tully like her Lady mother.

"My Lady", Jon nodded, "Serve us the food", Jon told to one of the maids.

"You called for a council meeting?", Sansa asked as the maids placed the food on the table.

"Aye, councils are very much necessary. We are at war", Jon said eating as if he wasn't fed for months.

"Jon you do not have to wait for me to break your fast, alright?", Sansa said slowly looking at him.

Jon nodded without looking at her. He was practicing in his mind to apologize to her. He didn't know how to bring up the matter. "What if she pretend nothing happened?". He really hasn't apologized to anyone. But he has to do it today. He tried to remember when once Sansa told him to say sorry to a girl who got hurt when he was playing with Robb and little Bran and accidentally hurt her with the cross bow. He tried harder.

"Sansa", Jon tried to keep his voice controlled from shaking.

Sansa looked up and met his gaze. Jon drew a deep breath.

"I apologize for yester night, it was incidental. I hope I didn't frighten you", Jon said looking away from her gaze.

As soon as she heard him, she quickly looked away and looked down at her food. "It's alright, Jon", she said slowly. Her voice was soft and small.

Jon closed his eyes and took a relaxing breath while the rest of the time welcomed awkward silences.

* * *

"Your Grace, there's a raven. The Targaryen girl, Daenerys is on her way to Westeroes. With her, she brings her Unsullied army, the Dothraki army, the Greyjoys, the Martells, and Tyrion Lannister as her hand.", Maester Ben informed the council.

"That's good news or a bad one? I'm afraid I'm confused", Jon looked perplexed.

"Your Grace, Eddard Stark fought beside Robert Baratheon on the war which is why she won't be a good news to the North.", Petyr Baelish were present at the council too.

"Yes, but we are against the Lannisters too. Doesn't that mean we are on the same side? We can't fight among ourselves, the livings. We need her, the people with her, her dragons. The real war is coming from there", Jon said pointing to the North. His voice was filled with some unclear disgustness. He wouldn't have let him on the council if Ser Davos hadn't insisted. He might be of use but deep down Jon knew they need Petyr Baelish.

"Your Grace, I know, we all know, the real war is between the dead and the livings. But the Queen is too adamant to believe such things. I personally sent her a raven when I was informed about the horrific events of Kings Landing. I told her about the arrival of deaths very soon but she refused to change her mind. She still believes Sansa helped murder her son", Petyr Baelish said turning his gaze at Sansa.

"But Sansa is innocent of this", Jon said nonchalantly looking at Sansa's hand placed on the table. He intentionally seated next to her, he would never manage his heart to let her off his sight.

"Yes, she is", Petyr said looking at Sansa. Jon could see Sansa looked straight to him. Jon could swear he saw them exchanging something secret, which made his breaths hotter and sharper. They had much more closer relationship than it seems. Jon desperately wanted the council to end, desperately wanted to protect her or stop her from having any interaction with him.

"Your Grace, it is known that Queen Cersei will we try to harm Lady Sansa at any cost. She will not let her live her in peace, as we all know she has become something like mad Queen.", Ser Davos said, "what I think is, we need to be ready for anytime."

"That's true, Ser Davos, she will not rest until my head's on spike", Sansa said, her voice characterized by intense anger.

"The southerners can't do very well in North when the weather is like this", Jon looked out to the gloomy sky. The cold weather is getting colder day by day; the sun seemed to keep going away. "I will not let her ruin my family anymore, she already did a lot" Jon looked at her, "I won't let anyone harm you ever again", his eyes tried to tell her.

"Yes, Your Grace, the winter is our strength. We northerners always endured and we'll continue to do so. But at the same time, the coming winter is also a weakness.", Maester Ben said.

"There is also another way", Sansa said.

Everyone's eyes turned to her.

"Aye, My Lady?", Jon asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"We can wait, there will be a war soon between the Lannisters and all the other's coming with Daenerys. Why don't we let them war and finish each other?" , Sansa asked highly seemed proud.

"There will always be a winning party, My Lady. And whoever will be on winning side, is our enemy. Sooner or later, they will come for revenge" Ser Davos said.

"I'm almost sure of the victory of the Targaryen girl. What if North bends the knee? Is she merciful? ", Jon asked hopefully. "We need her and her dragons."

"She needs us too", Sansa said, not being happy imaging Jon bending knee for some mad King's daughter.

"We can only hope, Your Grace. But when the Night King arrives, every living will be forced to fight side by side", Ser Davos said.

Silence descended when nobody spoke further.

"We'll further discuss this later, shall we end this council here?", Jon asked getting unendurably irritated of the Littlefinger's continued gazes to his sister.

"Sure, Your Grace", everyone got up and walked towards exit.

As Sansa got up to leave, Jon suddenly held her hand closing his eyes, trying hard to control some unclear emotions every time his skin touches hers. Unknown to him, she did the same.

Sansa turned to him, her eyes questioned.

"Care to explain?", Jon asked drawing the image of the glance she exchanged with Littlefinger. Jon wouldn't look at her while asking this. He couldn't.

"Explain what?", she perplexed.

"Why do I feel there's something more than it seems between you and Lord Baelish", Jon said letting out a quick breath.

"Why would you feel that", Sansa chuckled.

He angrily glared at her out if corner of his eyes.

"Do you think I'm stupid, Sansa? I saw you exchanging something like secret look at him. Don't presume to tell me that was for nothing. Because I know there was something.", Jon turned fully to her and almost said it with infuriation. He watched her smiling face changing into baffled expression.

Fine, if you weren't stupid you wouldn't have acted this way. If you think there was something secret, why do you dare ask me? You expect me to tell you...? You are too straight, too naive to understand things", Sansa raged.

Jon stared at her, baffled and pained. His sister had really grown. He wondered whether she would've said like this to Robb too. It was him that won a battle for her. It was for her, only her that he gave a thought to retake Winterfell. Yet, he was here now that couldn't gain her trust.

"We don't trust each other, I take it", Jon said slowly looking away.

"Jon, I didn't mean that. I just said you are too na.."

"Aye, you did. Was it so secret that you can't even say it to your brother? I thought you've finally started to accept me as your family. But here you are, telling me how smart every other people are except me. If you were half as smart as you think you are, wouldn't have got sold. I wish Arya or Bran were here instead of you. They were far smarter", Jon said out loud.

Jon repeatedly cursed the moment he actually said that he would've preferred Arya or Bran. If she wouldn't have been so arrogant, he wouldn't have lost control of his anger. He knew he was wrong. He knew he just ruined everything. Sansa would hate him forever for this.

Jon could see her eyes went larger in surprise and anger converting to pained expression and finally her forehead furrowed slowly making sure how much it hurt her. It pained him too. He shouldn't have said those things. He could've asked her softly. But since his resurrection, he has been unfortunately gifted with unenduring anger.

Sansa turned to leave. He wanted to stop her but he knew he couldn't. She would never listen to anyone when she was angry. Now that he said the worst thing, she would never let him near her.

"Sansa...", Jon called softly. He tried to stop her still knowing she wouldn't stop.

But Sansa stopped after taking three steps and returned her gaze to him. Jon felt his heart drop for seconds. He hopefully waited for her to speak, anything. Even hurting him back. But she didn't, she seemed lost of words and energy to speak anything at all. Her sad eyes looked away and Jon watched as her body moved away inch by inch from him, as his heart pained, his eyes pained and the tightening in his throat would not stop.

* * *

Sansa

Entering the bedchamber, Sansa tried to keep herself normal. But deep down she knew she wasn't. She started stitching. But stitching wouldn't help the thoughts from invading her mind. Her hand shaked, she could feel her eyes getting hot and tears ready to fall off any moment. She threw the stitching materials to the bed and characteristically wept covering her face in palms. For the first time in her life, she felt jealous of Arya.. And Bran.

All these days, she thought Jon was as happy as she was having got at least one member of the family. But it wasn't true. When she first saw him after all those years, she couldn't have asked for anything more. But that wasn't same with Jon now it seemed. He preferred Arya and Bran over her, the thought made her cry more and more. She wondered if Jon would actually exchange her for them if a situation comes like that. Was Sansa nothing at all for him? All those happy moments with her were a lie? The laughs they both shared were a lie? What was her fault in life? Was all this happening just because of some of her teenaged infatuation? Did he never forgive her? Sansa desperately wanted to run to somewhere and never show her face to Jon ever again.

Jon still hated her for being indifferent to him. It was always Arya his little sister. She wondered if it would've been different with Arya. Does he still think she would get easily manipulated by anyone after all this! He wouldn't have said such things to Arya. Arya was always his sweet, little sister which she couldn't be. She cried harder as the thought came to her mind. Jon loved her more than Sansa. And Bran, she heard his goodbye to Bran was special one, he didn't even listen to her mother's hateful words before leaving for the wall.

She wished Arya too were here too though. She would never scold her for being un-lady like. She would even wear improper clothes like her and play anything she wants without concerning the cleanliness of her clothes.

"My Lady", a soft knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes, please come in", Sansa quickly wiped her tears with her gown sleeves. With blurry eyes she saw her handmaiden,

"Bella, come in"

Bella seemed baffled looking at Sansa's teary eyes. Sansa waited for her to talk looking down at her hands. She didn't want her handmaiden to see her tears at the same time she couldn't stop them from falling off.

"Are you alright, My Lady?", she sounded concerned.

"Yes, I'm totally alright. Thank you. Please sit, Bella", Sansa managed.

"Oh, thank you, My Lady. But I need your orders concerning some responsibilities for the feast. Would you like to take a walk through the kitchens to make sure everything is proper, My Lady?", Bella hopefully asked her.

Sansa didn't want to disappoint her. She wanted to keep everything normal.

"Yes, sure", Sansa nodded and took her cloak. And walked out of her chambers.

"Pull up your hood, Sansa", a familiar, rustic voice came from the courtyard as they walked through the balcony. As soon as she realized it was Jon, she felt her tears betrayed her. She wiped them before it fell. Why did he had to pretend that he cares? She didn't turn to see him, she didn't want to show her face to him, neither wanted to see his. She promised herself to avoid him as far as possible. Sansa pulled up the hood and walked away without saying a single thing, leaving Jon behind, sadly contemplated.

"King Jon cares for you very much, like your own brother", Bella said and smiled.

"He is my own brother, he is only one I've left.", Sansa said temporarily putting aside their arguments from the council meeting.

* * *

"I think you need to practice archery too. Now, go on Tormund will teach you in archeries.", Jon told the young boys who were practicing sword playing with him. The boys began to run towards broken tower courtyard. Jon wanted this practice to end soon, it was a gloomy day promising a possible storm. The sun ofcourse wasn't shining. Jon wasn't in mood to do anything.

"Come on, boy", Jon called Ghost to follow him as he walked towards his chambers. Jon didn't have much time for Ghost this days. Sometimes he played with Sansa, while Jon watched.

Entering his Lord's chamber, Jon lit a fire in the fireplace. His chamber was warmer than the others which is why he wanted Sansa to have it and she refused. Truly, Jon wanted to give her all the happiness and comfort in the world. Yet he had hurt her for some unknown reason and now she won't talk to him. And it was like thousand knives were being stabbed in his heart repeatedly. Truly, he could still remember the pain. Saying her that he wished Arya was here instead of her was the worst thing he could ever think. It wasn't in his mind, let alone his heart but Jon didn't know from where those words came out.

It pained Jon to see how she never made an effort to look at him, yet showed that she heard him. Jon wanted run to her and take her in his arms and tell her how much she meant to him. She meant to him as much as Arya or Bran meant to him, maybe Sansa meant more to him. Jon's heart jumped as soon as the thought came to him.

Why would she mean more?

Why would she be any different from his other siblings?

Answers to the questions seemed difficult but somewhere in cryptic corner of his heart, he bluntly knew the answers, there was something that was wrong but felt right.

* * *

 **A/n** : I hope you all love this chapter. It took so long to write, College kept me busy. Feast coming soon and so are lemon cakes

Thanks to all for your comments but please do tell if you feel my story is lacking emotions. I honestly want to know.


	7. Chapter 7: Between tears and smiles

**Chapter 7: Between tears and smiles.**

Mornings in Winterfell became like evenings, the sun would not shine properly. Jon was emotionally feeling very strange. It had been two days since Sansa Stark was avoiding Jon Snow, and that wasn't tolerable for him. Everytime, he would try to talk to her, she seemed to know beforehand and hence leaves.

Works in Winterfell were growing larger and Jon hardly got time to rest. The council meetings, helping weapon practicing, signing the letters Maester Ben wrote inviting different Northern houses to the feast.

There had been two council meetings these two days and both time Jon tried talking to Sansa, she wouldn't directly talk to him. Every time he tried to look into her eyes, she would turn her gaze into something that never existed.

The day before, he saw her watching the young boys practice with Brienne. When he came next to her to restore what was broken, she pretended that he didn't even exist. But she was too smart to give other people around them the slightest idea of their arguments. She knew her courtesies. She was being so formal with him that it started to annoy him with her cold courtesies. Sometimes she would see straight through him, he truly wanted to do anything that would please her, he wanted to tell her, the strong emotions he had for her. But she seemed to stubborn.

Remembering the close moments with Sansa, he finds himself smiling even in sadness.

* * *

It was evening when Sansa was watching the sword practice by some boys at the courtyard when she heard footsteps approaching and saw Tormund walking towards her. She instantly knew why he was there, she had came to notice the way he makes an excuse to be on the same place where there was Brienne. Sansa couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"My Lady", Tormund didn't knew how to bow or he didn't remember that he should do it. But it was okay to Sansa.

"Tormund", she nodded and smiled.

"This tall thing can teach well too", Tormund referred to Brienne and laughed to himself making a strange sound.

"Yes, she is one of the best swords' which is why Jon requested her to teach them", Sansa replied proudly.

"She fierce just like this one", Tormund joked sharpening the end of the spear he was holding.

Sansa let out a small chuckle.

"Where is Snow?", Tormund looked down to the courtyard.

"Maybe in archery", Sansa said pretending nonchalant. She didn't care where he was just like he wouldn't care too. For two days, she was avoiding him.

"Aye, he will be a good King. He works hard. He will bring changes. It was for him I let my man fight for him. We would've been dead if it wasn't for him", Tormund contemplated, probably remembering his people who were dead.

"How did Jon got to help you, or bring you all south of the wall?", Sansa asked curiously. She hadn't ever thought of how was it all related.

"He didn't tell you?", Tormund asked.

"No, actually we're not that close since childhood. Not now, maybe never will be ..", Sansa let out a small smile, painful smile. Her eyes could never pretend. ".. so he wouldn't tell me", Sansa continued softly.

"When I saw you both in Castle Black embracing each other I thought you as his long lost love from Winterfell.", Tormund joked and laughed loudly.

Sansa felt shy and embarrassed, but joined his laughter awkwardly.

"So when I got to know you're his sister, I knew that you too need each other more than anything. ", Tormund stopped. "You're the only one with whom I saw him smile after long time"

"You saw Jon smile before?", Sansa couldn't help but chuckle imaging Jon smiling. He really did look good to her when he smiled.

"Aye, he laughed with his lover, she was one of us"

"Jon? Jon...had a lover?", Sansa asked getting amused. Sansa somehow couldn't bring herself to believe Jon had a lover and that it was a wildling. He was a honorable man, honest and noble, just like her father but then, her father too had a bastard child, didn't he?

"Aye, her hair was 'kissed by fire', we call it lucky"

"What is kissed by fire?" Sansa narrowed her eyes in curiousness.

"Like yours, it is why I thought you might be his former lover" Tormund said grinning widely.

"Kissed by fire", Sansa whispered to herself. "What happened to her", she asked coinfused.

"She died?

"Died?"

"You ask too many questions, My Lady, don't you?"

"Do I? You should meet my sister than", Sansa let out a smirk.

"Aye no doubt she will give me a tougher time", Tormund started to laugh uncontrollably. "You ask your King Brother, he"ll tell you everything.

"I don't think so", Sansa lowered her eyes to her hands.

"What I thought was that he would do anything if you ask"

"Why would you think that?", Sansa asked returning her gaze to the courtyard. Somewhere in her head, she could feel the heartbeats.

"You mean a lot to him, we have seen. I never saw him smile or laugh with anyone but you. With you, I see a different man. You make him happy."

Tormund's words left Sansa contemplated. She collected and reviewed all the moments Jon spend with her. Tormund seemed indeed correct.

"Perhaps the effect of reborn" she said slowly trying hard not to agree.

"Perhaps"

"Tormund", a voice interrupted them suddenly. The voice send shivers down Sansa's body and emotions erupted within her. She just wanted to get up and get disappeared in no time. At the same time, she desperately wanted cry in front of him.

"Snow, work keeping you busy?" Tormund asked without feeling the need of addressing him as his Grace

"Aye, quite busy", Jon said turning his gaze to Sansa.

"Your Grace", she said.

Jon gave a small nod, before turning to Tormund.

"The feast is on the day after tomorrow, you all are invited. Without you all, I wouldn't have been here. Do come", Jon smiled and patted Tormund.

"We will.", Tormund said grinning widely. "I'll leave you both then"

Before Jon could turn his gaze to her, she got up to leave. Deep down, she wanted to be as close as possible with him, but something stopped her. She wondered how he could ever say that to her at the same time it seemed apparently reasonable. The pain was growing larger every time she sees him.

"Sansa" Jon's voice stopped her steps. She couldn't help but stop, how could she not? The voice had everything she wanted, everything she was wishing these two days.

She could hear his heavy footsteps growing clearer as her heart beat faster. And in some time, he was in front of her. It was when she saw his face had small but deep bruises over it. It was so full of blood that Sansa couldn't help but clasped the hands in her mouth.

"Where did you get this", Sansa asked concerning, referring to the bruises.

"Just.. got hit over the same bruises from the battle", he replied without leaving her eyes.

"You should get it cleaned, it must be very painful", Sansa controlled herself not to run her hands softly through his face. She couldn't show her weakness in front of him, especially not him.

She turned to leave.

"Pain? You talk about pain while you are the one giving me pain this two days" he furiously. But she left nevertheless. He could say anything to stop her from leaving, but she feel like listening. She stopped but was gone without caring to look at him.

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Jon furiously kicked his boots open to the corner and sat by the fire.

Dancing flames resembled like the waves of Sansa's auburn hair and the warmth felt like her anger. Did she always this stubborn with her other brothers too or it was just him? Jon didn't know how to restore what was broken. He could never carry on without her, especially when she was like this and there were much important works in Winterfell.

Jon poured himself some and sat back looking at the flames. The maid had left his meal on the table that he didn't even care to look at.

"Jon", the soft knock on the door dragged him back from his thoughts. He knew the voice, Sansa.

It was exactly two days he hadn't heard his name on her mouth. The way, it always felt a lot different from others calling him by his name.

"Come in", Jon opened the door for her.

It was completely dark outside, winds were whistling and snow was falling more than ever before. It was a relief that Sansa had her hood pulled up, saving Jon's anger.

"You haven't cleaned up that yet", she said looking up at his bruises.

Jon remained silent.

"Let me do it", Sansa offered slowly

"No need", Jon wanted to shout at her, wanted to tell her just to forgive him and talk to him again. Like before. But he decided remain cold to her, if she could avoid him even after putting so much effort to make everything alright, he could too.

"Please, Jon" her pleading voice melted his heart into thousand emotions.

He slowly walked back to his chair looking on as Sansa took out a bucket from the corner with a ragged piece of cloth.

She knelt in front of him and began cleaning his bruises and bloods. When her bare hands brushed against his face, he unconsciously tilted his head to her hand to feel more of her soft hands. For a time, he wished he had got more bruises, maybe over the whole body. Then, immediately he shooed away the feeling and carefully looked at her who seemed very much concentrated on cleaning.

Her porcelain cheeks turning into a tinge of red from the heat of the fire. He couldn't tell her hair was more bright or the flames. Her lashes were making random movements as she carefully wet the ragged cloth on the warm water.

Jon couldn't help but slowly advanced his hand forward slightly touching her soft red cheeks. She immediately responded with her vivid blue eyes staring back at him. She suddenly got up placing the piece of cloth back on the bucket and slowly turned to leave

"Hating me back again?" , Jon asked from the back.

"I don't hate you"

"Can you stay?", Jon asked offering her a seat next to his by the fire while he poured himself more ale and sat back.

Sansa sat next to him; Jon took sips of ale looking at the fire while silence prevailed.

"Did anyone tell you yet what happened at the battle?" Jon asked recalling the horrific battle of Winterfell. He didn't know why he was talking these, maybe the ale was making him dizzy or maybe he wanted to spend more time with her.

"No", came the short reply.

"Wasn't a story to tell", he mocked, not knowing who. "He killed our brother, just in front of me and I couldn't do anything. I saw hope in his eyes, faith in me that no matter what I would save him", Jon voice grew sorrowful.

"It wasn't your fault, Jon. You couldn't have done anything."

"You were right, I shouln't have done what he wanted me to do. But I couldn't stand there watching Rickon doing all the effort to get to me", Jon didn t want to recall how the arrow was shot straight through his heart. "For some time, I forgot the battle and kept watching his lifeless body, and then when arrows came targeting me I realized how incredibly I was trapped and I lost hope for my life that I didn't even care to keep the scabbard anymore, I was alone in the wide large field, enemies charging at a full tilt, I was completely alone when it hit me that I risked your life again. But miraculously, our army reached at the proper time."

"Your risked your life too, not only mine's ", Sansa said, her voice small and cold.

"I didn't care about mine until I was under the foots and bodies of dead people, I could barely breathe, barely saved myself from crushing to death. All those times, I just wanted to live and fight and win so that I could come back to you to keep you safe.", Jon said looking at Sansa whose eyes looked worried, he could see a tear rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I put you through so much...", she said pleadingly.

"Sansa", he didn't intend to make her cry. He sided his ale getting up and knelt before her before taking her face in his palms.

"You are the reason I made an effort to come out of those pile of dead bodies. You mean a lot to me, I could've just died without trying if it wasn't for you, do you hear me?", Jon enhanced his last words.

Sansa nodded with tears.

"Jon, Kings don't kneel", she said looking at him.

"Aye, but this King does", Jon replied wiping her tears with his thumb.

Sansa chuckled between her tears, which instantly put a smile on his lips. He could see her throat made a slight movement as she swallowed. She looked more beautiful than ever, between tears and smiles. He couldn't take his eyes off her, for a moment he thought of kissing her forehead, her eyes that was ocean blue, her cheeks, then as it came lower to through her face his forehead furrowed in emotions so strong that he knew he won't be able to deny it ever, nor accept it.

He longingly looked at her, fearing what he would do if he loses her. There wouldn't be anything left for him at Winterfell. Fearing the strong feelings he was having towards her, fearing she would hate him if she knew.

"Jon", the soft voice in form of his name made him break his gaze.

"I need to leave"

"Aye", Jon said realizing she can't stay forever in his chambers.

"Let me escort you back", Jon said coming very closer to her, carefully pulling her hood over her head. She moved her lashes to look up at him and smiled. Jon tried smiling back at her but after a couple for seconds he found himself taking another step closer and kissing her between her brows. He could feel her lashes closing against his cheeks.

* * *

Returning to her chambers, Sansa tried to re-lit fire that was put out by the wind. It was so cold in her chamber that she wished she had fireplace in each corner.

She lit more candles making the room well lighted. Then she took stitching materials with her by the fire, she had to finish making the gown as Jon said the feast was the day after the following day. And she had nothing but old gowns that didn't properly fit her anymore.

These two days she couldn't work on it much with disturbed mind. She almost finished it but, she had only one day in between and it seemed to less for embroidering her dress.

Sansa started concentrating on her dress when her mind shifted to Jon, touching the place between brows, she felt her cheeks become hot and her fingers go numb. She tried returning to her to her stitches, and it was when she realized looking at her embroideries taking shapes like Jon's curls. And it was when she realized something was not as it was as it should have been. She wondered did her Septa Mordane ever teach her this kind of embroideries, which looked very funny to her.

She didn't feel like working anymore, she felt exhausted. Walking back, she stepped in front of a glass window, and slightly let it open. A current of cold wind and tiny pieces of snow scattered on her face sending shivers down her spine. She immediately closed the window, and walked back to her bed, trying to give the thoughts a rest before sleeping.

* * *

 **A/n:** **thanks everyone fot the favorites** **and follows and comments. My** **story inspirations are some videos from YouTube like:**

 **You & I**

 **We bleed the same**

 **Invincible etc  
**

 **Thanks to all the videos**

 **This chapter is inspired by: Book of a stranger (eposode4 season 6)**

 **Next chapter : The feast. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: The feast

**Chapter 8: The feast**

The snowflakes were falling deeper, the wind wouldn't stop blowing, the sky was gloomier and the freezing environment confirmed that winter was at its peak. The white walkers were not very far from them. The thought sent shivers down Jon's spine.

Yesterday, a raven was being sent from the Night's Watch requesting them to provide more man. It was reasonable. The Nights Watch couldn't hold the Castle with those numbers. So, he needed to train the boys, some of them were already eager to leave for the Wall. But they needed practice first, the Night's Watch won't be having much time to teach them, it would be better if the boys learn the basic things beforehand.

Jon was dressing to go out in the cold weather, when he saw Sansa from his window walking to god-knows-where. Her steps left deep traces on the snow. The snowflakes were falling softly on her hood painting little white flowers over and over again.

Lacing his boots and wearing the gloves, he thought of following the traces, but he met Ser Davos on his way.

"Your Grace, I'm trying my best to make them learn everything. It's hard to teach everything step-by-step in so little time. " Ser Davos said.

"Aye, I understand, so how many lads do you think we call sent to the wall"

"Seven at most", Ser Davos said walking with him.

"Well, they can ride for the wall after the feast"

* * *

Since dawn till dusk, Sansa kept herself occupied in her chamber, not even attending the council.

Sansa didn't know what embroidery she was making on her dress but the shapes clearly didn't remind her of anything but Jon's curls. Every time she tried to deviate her mind from his curls, she came back to the same thought. She didn't know why she was embroidering his curls on her dress. "This is not happening", Sansa said to herself getting pissed off.

The feast is on the next day and she hardly had any time to make proper embroidery. She took out different drawings from her stitching classes and started checking differently designs. But everything looked so old, bringing back memories. She smiled remembering how Arya always complained everyone praising Sansa for her good manners and stitches.

She suddenly heard her door creak open, looking up she saw Jon, with a brood expression.

"Sorry, I thought I would knock, it opened up" Jon said defending himself.

"Perhaps I forgo... forgot to lock it", Sansa was getting so excited with his presence that she stammered.

Jon looked here and there to her beds and desks, everything was messy and her bed was full of small pieces of papers and pieces of cloth.

"Sorry, it's all a mess", she hastily removed the mess from the desk and chair. She didn't know what she was doing. When did she become so messy? Her mother wouldn't have approved much.

"It's okay", Jon let out a soft smile looking at her. There was something in that look that it made her cheeks turn warm.

"You didn't attend the council?" his voice asked for an explanation.

"I asked Maester Ben, he said it wasn't very important, so I thought I will work instead"

"What were you doing with all these anyway?" Jon raised his brows, teasingly, referring to the half made gown she was holding in her hand.

"Mm.. just trying to make a dress for the feast but it came out horrible", she angrily threw her gown back to the bed which made Jon chuckle.

"Well, I've got something for you", Jon said taking out a packet to view.

"What is it?", Sansa asked looking at the packet and then looking back at him.

"See for yourself" Jon smiled softly.

Sansa took the packet and carefully started to open it even though she was impatient. "Very improper and un-lady like", her mother would have commented if she saw her tearing up things.

Something like soft fabric felt on her hands and when she finally opened it, she gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. Sansa had never seen such a beautiful dress in her life, not even in Kings Landing. Not even Margaery Tyrell wore such a beautiful dress on her wedding with Joeffrey.

She looked up at Jon with her eyes lit up before looking back at it again.

"It's so... beautiful. Is it mine?", she could barely manage, barely believe that it was hers.

"We can give to someone else if you don't like it ", Jon teased her.

"No", she said at once.

The light grey colored dress was shining brightly in the candle light and it radiantly enhanced the deep-royal blue embroideries over the whole dress. Sansa felt a heavy familiarity with the shapes of embroideries but couldn't tell why. The cuffs were furry and the neckline had a frill like designs that seemed to be made from small pieces of dark green colored fabrics.

"This shapes..", she said softly touching and going through the blue embroideries. "... the leaves.., it's the leaves of weirwood, oh Gods, I always visit Godswood, how could I ever forget!"

"Jon, it's so beautiful", she said completely mesmerized. Beautiful dress always interested her, so did the handsome knights and songs inspired by them. But those no longer made her excited. When she was young and home, she wanted to get rid of the moody blues, leafy greens, furry greys' and the grey stone walls. But this dress was so perfectly made. Never could she think Northern colors could shine like the dress.

"That's it then; you don't need to strain your eyes anymore sewing and stitching, do you?" Jon asked raising his eyebrows, letting her favorite smile playing on his lips.

"No" she let out a loose breath and smiled back.

Jon gave a nod and turned on his heels while Sansa contemplated how she would be looking with the dress on her.

* * *

 **Jon**

It was the day of the feast, Jon woke up early even though the feast was to held on evening time. After taking a hot bath, he wore his proper garment and cloak that Sansa made him which that clearly stated that he's a Stark.

The day seemed to be a bit forgiving that day, the wind was blowing softly and the sky wasn't gloomy much.

The great hall was mopped, the walls were cleaned and thousands of candles were fitted in form of beautiful chandeliers.

The last time they had feast in Winterfell, he were outside the great hall while his half sisters and half brothers were enjoying the feast. He could still hear the songs, music any sounds of laughter and chatters.

"You woke up early, Maester Ben said the Lords will be arriving soon", a drowsy voice brought him back from the past.

"Aye, who would be welcoming them if the Lady of Winterfell sleeps till noon" Jon joked looking Sansa's eyes that seemed to be dozed off any moment.

"Oh Jon, it's not noon" Sansa said defending herself.

Jon let out a chuckle. "Shall we go visit the kitchens, and we can break our fasts after that?"

"Yes" she smiled.

* * *

As evening neared, Sansa got busy on her room. She wore a high colored undershirt and when she finally wore the dress and moved closer to the mirror, she couldn't stop looking at herself. On the candle light, her auburn hair shone to the perfect shade of red. The mirror reflected a beautiful lady looking back at her, half resembling her mother and half her young self.

She tried to remember the last time she happily wore a beautiful dress, but memories seemed blurry.

She touched the fabric of her dress again, it was roughly made but to her it was a priceless possession.

She suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Bella, is that you?" Sansa asked confidently. She called for her handmaiden to do her hair.

"Sansa, it me" Jon's rustic voice came through the door.

"Come in" She opened the door for him.

"What are you doing in so low light" Jon asked running his eyes through some the unlit candles and when his eyes finally landed on hers, he stopped. "You look beautiful" he said softly, coming closer.

Sansa felt her cheeks flush and getting warm. But she realized that was the only think she wanted to hear tonight from him.

"Thank you for the dress, Jon". As she brought her eyes to look at him, she found him already looking at her. The deep bruises on his face were still visible in form of a dry red mark. His curls, no matter how tidily tied in a bun, looked messy to her. "I guess it's a relief that you don't have to cut your hair for this feast" she couldn't miss the chance to tease him about his hair. She heard from her brothers that Jon never liked to cut his hair.

"Who told you this?" Jon asked narrowing his eyes in curiosity.

"Robb said you had never met a girl whom you liked more than you hair"

Jon's eyes narrowed as he laughed. But before he could answer, another knock on the door startled them.

"My Lady" Bella's voice came through the door. Sansa wished she could send her away. "Come in"

"Your Grace." Bella bowed with a baffled expression seeing the King in her Lady's chambers.

"I'll wait for you outside" He bowed to Sansa and turned on his heels.

* * *

"Jon" Jon heard Sansa as the door of chamber creak open. He extended a hand to her. But she took his arm instead and loosely linked through hers

"When we go to royal feasts and occasions, we don't hold hands, it's not formal" Jon let out a chuckle looking at her. "Today, she really looks beautiful." Her blue eyes wouldn't stop shining, her auburn locks emitting the reflected candles lights which kept his eyes glued to her.

The Great hall was filled with Lords and Ladies of different houses. The harp player was playing different music, which didn't interest much. Sansa sat next to him on the high table, next to her sat Brienne and Podrik.

The hall gradually filled with murmuring and chatters and different music. The maids served the foods on all the tables serially including fresh baked breads, soups, mutton, bacon and honeyed wine, sweet plum wine, pies and of course the Lady's favorite Lemon cakes.

Jon poured himself some sweet plum wine. He had never tasted something so good.

The free folks were talking and shouting and laughing loudly, their happiness seemed no bound. The music players and singers challenged each other to play louder than the other which in result a noisy outcome was heard. Jon looked on as the people enjoyed.

This feast might be the last feast for most of them.

Might be the last for everyone.

For the Lords and Ladies.

For the free folks.

For him.

For Sansa. . "No, not Sansa. Not her" Jon thought to himself."She deserves a good life".

He poured himself more wine.

He turned his gaze to her, she was talking to Podrik and was laughing when a handmaiden whispered something on her ear referring to a harp player.

Jon suddenly stood up from his seat and looked ahead.

"Ladies.. and Lords and my Freefolk friends " he started slowly.

The hall felt silent slowly. He saw Sansa adjusted her seating position looking at him. "Today, we are feasting for once again reuniting the North, today we eat, we drink and we enjoy for the victory of the Battle of Winterfell. But we all know, it is not over yet as our true enemies are yet to come."

"Aye, aye" the hall agreed

"And my Lords, we fight so that our ladies and young one's don't have to". The wine was now making him heat up his body and he was getting stewed.

"Aye" the hall shouted in unison pounding their cups in the desks.

"This war, we are not saying that we will die for our family and our people, this war we say we live". Jon said flaunting a big smile.

"Aye, aye"

"Because if we die..." brooding descended on his face again.

Everyone fell silent to hear what Jon had to say.

"…we wake up as wights who are not very good looking" Jon ended. The hall roared in laughter with him.

"So, let's drink for the war, let's say no to wight looking" Jon raised his cup.

"Aye" the hall followed.

"Let's feast, the food all yours" Jon bowed and sat back and the murmuring and music started playing again. Everyone started eating like never before.

"My Lady, you look absolutely delightful" Petyr Baelish suddenly approached from nowhere to Jon's dismay.

"Thank you, Lord Baelish" Sansa thanked him as sweetly as she always was. It irked Jon, to a great extent.

"Your Grace" he bowed to Jon.

"Enjoy the feast, Lord Baelish" Jon said faking a smile "and leave soon" he end the sentence in his head"

The music in the hall suddenly changed to something soft, gaining Jon's attention. The harp player was playing the harp in a slow and soft tone.

The singer started singing in a beautiful tone and soft voice.

 _ **As blue as a sunlit sea**_

 _ **The Lady is blessed with eyes that are beyond beauty.**_

The lyrics clearly confirmed it was for Sansa, It was no doubt she would inspire many songs that day. The singer was gaining more of his attention.

 _ **A song..**_

 _ **The Lady is a love song, so**_

 _ **They say**_

 _ **But fragility is not her way**_

 _ **As for everyman that does her a sin**_

 _ **Lady's honor will lie in slay**_

Jon was now swelling with pride. He would like to tell tales to everyone what she did with Ramsey Bolton. He didn't care if that made her un-lady like.

 _ **As auburn as copper in the candle lights**_

 _ **The Lady is blessed with hairs that enchant the handsome knights.**_

Jon was dead sure her hair spellbound all, but he wondered who those Knights were. How many handsome knights did she meet in her life? How many of them had eyed her? Above all, how many of them did charm her? He knew she always dreamed about the knights when she was young.

He felt waves of jealousy and protectiveness coming to him a full tilt.

 _ **And the Lords and Knights pray**_

 _ **Let me drown in those sunlight seas**_

As soon as he heard the song line, he accidentally spilled the wine from his mouth and it somehow fell on Sansa's sleeves. Did the singer just sing his mind?

"Jon!" Sansa yelped.

 _ **Let me be lighted with cooper lights**_

 _ **And dance and sing a song to me.**_

"Sorry" he couldn't keep his voice from sounding thick.

 _ **A pretty little bird,**_

 _ **A pretty little bird, so**_

 _ **They say**_

 _ **But the Lady is not a facile as they see**_

 _ **As she know to armor herself with curtsy.**_

 _ **The lady suffered and endured among the enemy**_

 _ **As the Lady is none if not Winterfell's wolf Lady**_

 _ **There's seats the beautiful lady and let's bow**_

 _ **And pray for her endurance in the winter snow.**_

The hall applauded in unison. Different complimentary words to the singer filled the hall.

"That was beautiful!" Sansa praised.

"Thank you, My Lady" the singer bowed and slowly started playing the harp in soft tone

"You ruined my dress" Sansa said looking back to Jon, getting slightly concerned about her dress.

"You have other's" He said nonchalantly drinking more wine. "You are already inspiring songs, you don't need a beautiful dress to look good."

Sansa chuckled. He saw her handmaiden saying something in her ear. He was getting impatient to know what she told her.

"What?" He asked.

"Ladies and Lords" Sansa started with a small voice that confined to only the high table. "His Grace here is jealous because the singer didn't sing a song for him" she said as her brows rose at him teasingly. Everyone laughed with her. He felt his cheeks flush. He felt an urge to stop her for embarrassing him. But he couldn't help but stare at the way she laughed and her cheeks go red in candle lights.

"Sansa" he softly warned.

"And, oh, I forgot I main part, the singer didn't sing about my beautiful dress, maybe it's not that beautiful"

Jon scowled at her making her laugh harder.

She sure knew how to pull his leg and it was greatly amusing her to see him helpless.

"Is that it, My Lady?" Jon asked taking a sip of wine "Then let me make it beautiful" he said playing along and suddenly rubbed the wine from his lips on her sleeves, letting it stain on the light grey fabric.

"Jon!" This time she yelped sharper while everyone else laughed including him. .

"You ruined my dress again. This was special." She said looking at him.

"You said it wasn't beautiful" he poured more wine, looking at her expression amusingly.

"Jon, stop drinking. You have had enough" she commanded suddenly snatching his cup from his hands.

"As you say, my Lady" Special she said, putting him in seventh heaven. "Why special?" He couldn't help asking, he would've have thought before asking if the wine wasn't getting him.

Before she could say anything, he felt something soft brush against his legs beneath the table.

"Ghost! " Sansa exclaimed happily. "Hungry?" she asked ruffling his furs which made him close his eyes in pleasure.

"Here" he rolled a piece of chicken under the table. Ghost opened his eyes and feasted on the chicken.

"Your Grace, I'm afraid you must leave with me now" Maester Ben appeared in the hall and stood in front of him

"What is it?" Jon asked getting curious

"There's a raven from Castle Black" he said. "And it is really private"

"Lady Stark is coming with me" Jon said standing up and taking Sansa's hand in his

"What is it, Jon?"

Jon didn't answer but contemplated what message the raven brought.

* * *

 **I hope it was a long chapter. :)** **The song is all mine except some words are from the books that describes Sansa Stark.**


	9. Chapter 9: Winterfell needs a Stark

**Chapter 9: Winterfell needs a Stark**

"What is it, Jon?" Sansa asked for the second time when she saw Jon's face.

"Lord Commander Edd writes that there was a boy who is not in good health. He repeatedly said my name before falling unconscious. Edd believes he's our long lost brother, Bran"

"Bran?" Sansa's voice trembled.

"I don't know what condition he is in." Sansa struggled for the words in her mind. "I hope his in his health" She whispered closing her eyes.

The raven from the Nights bought news that was both pleasing and disturbing. The news of Bran being alive was the only fact Sansa felt lively and cheerful again in life.

Waves of emotion hit her as she started to think about the boy she last saw on his bed, on a deep sleep and her mother by his side continuously weeping. So small and little he was! Soft were his skin, Sansa always loved the hairs that perfectly covered his forehead. Sansa loved how her name sounded on his tiny lips.

Sansa wondered how much he must have grow given that Rickon was quite a handsome grown boy the last time she saw him.

Was it necessary for them to get apart? She wondered.

"Rickon would have been alive too if they were together. Why do you think they got separated?" Sansa asked Jon with a broken voice.

The fire on his chamber was burning low yet pleasantly warmed their bodies well.

"Can't tell." Maybe they have issues, we can never tell" Jon contemplated looking at the fire.

"We are sending men to the wall as fast as we can, Jon" Sansa tried to console him but it was her who needed it most.

"Can't risk, Sansa."

"What do you mean?" Sansa asked unbelievably

"I have to go myself"

"No, you don't have to" Sansa jumped from her seat. "I won't let you. We need you here, I need you here Jon" Sansa said in a breath.

Jon remained silent looking at the flames.

"Jon, please, we can send others. You are the King, you don't have to take everything on yourself. North needs you." Sansa said taking his hand on hers. If doing that made him listen to her, she would do it a thousand times more.

"Winterfell needs Bran, Sansa. He is the heir to Winterfell" he replied slowly rubbing her hand with his warm thumb against her hand. "I have to go, we can't risk him with just anyone"

Sansa damned her failed attempt to stop him. She slowly slided her hand back from his and that's when he held her hand tightly under his and looked at her in the eyes.

"I'll be back soon. Brienne will be here with you. Ser Davos too, whenever you need him" Jon said softly.

Sansa didn't spoke.

"Sansa?"

Sansa kept silent, she was stubborn. She always had been.

"I promised you once that I won't ever let Ramsay touch you again. I kept my promise. I can do it once again. I'll be back Sansa, with Bran." Jon said looking at her.

She nodded, reluctantly. They are in a very hard time now. Trusting anyone is a bad move.

"You need to sleep, come. She didn't want to say anything. She truly needed Jon by her side, not to rule the North but for her personal strength. Jon will be gone for days; she feared she would have to endure all those alone.

"Let me escort you to your chambers" Jon said as if he didn't heard her

Sansa silently followed him.

"I hope you are provided with enough furs, days are becoming freezing day by day." Jon cared for her, like her father would.

"Yes" she let out a soft reply.

Silence fell between them.

"Sorry for your dress today"

"It is okay, Jon" she couldn't resist smiling remembering the fun back at the hall. The sounds from the hall couldn't be heard; maybe the feast was finally over.

"I need to prepare the ride, with some men and also the lads to be newly recruited for the wall. I'll leave Ghost with you" Jon kissed her forehead softly. A strong smell of wine entered her nose.

"No. Take him with you please; you need him more than I do. Please Jon, at least don't resist this" She remembered how lonely she felt when Lady was dead. Maybe everything bad happened with her because Lady wasn't with her.

"He should be here, with you"

"I can come with you. I can ride even in storm" Sansa truly didn't care if she sounded stupid and desperate.

Jon let out a soft chuckle. His eyes dopey from the wine and sleepiness might've hit him.

"There must always be a Stark in Winterfell.

* * *

Sansa woke up to the repeated tapping on her door. For a moment, she thought of sending the person behind the door away, but she wasn't a little girl anymore. She had responsibilities and concerns.

Opening the door she found her handmaiden standing. "Oh Bella, please come in" her voice too sleepy.

"My Lady, your linens needs washing" Bella waited for her permit.

"Yes" she said sleepily.

Bella took her clothes from the stand and when her hand touched the robe Jon gifted her, her sense established back into her.

"What are you doing? " she said curiously.

"This needs washing too, My Lady"

No, it doesn't. Sansa wanted to say.

"Leave that out" Sansa said remembering how Jon rubbed his lips against the sleeves

"My Lady, it's stained. If this doesn't get washed now, the stain will remain. You already said it was ruined, my Lady"

"Well, don't ruin it more" Sansa squealed.

"I was just trying to make it clean" Bella said getting confused.

"Sansa, it's just cloth. Let her" Jon's voice came in through the open door.

Sansa quickly covered her body with furs.

"Leave that out" Sansa's adamant voice prevailed.

"Sansa, I'm leaving Ghost with you. I know you're stressed. Will you come say goodbye?"

And Sansa knew she couldn't deny.

* * *

 **It's been a long time since I updated. And since the new season is coming up I thought to make another chapter. So, it's not long but I hope you like it. I hope you haven't given up on this little Sansa/Jon** **story of mine. Thanks to all who have been giving favorites/follows.**


	10. Note

I know it's been a long time since i updated but if you guys wanna continue reading, I'll consider continuing the story. Just comment if you are interested.


End file.
